January 2020 Lists (TCG)
These are the Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since January 20, 2020. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Astrograph Sorcerer *Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Cyber Jar *Dandylion *Denglong, First of the Yang Zing *Djinn Releaser of Rituals *Double Iris Magician *Eclipse Wyvern *Elder Entity Norden *Fairy Tail - Snow *Fiber Jar *Firewall Dragon *Fishborg Blaster *Grinder Golem *Guardragon Agarpain *Heavymetalfoes Electrumite *Ib the World Chalice Justiciar *Knightmare Goblin *Knightmare Mermaid *Lavalval Chain *Level Eater *M-X-Saber Invoker *Magical Scientist *Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin *Makyura the Destructor *Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King *Maxx "C" *Number 16: Shock Master *Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk *Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad *Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon *Orcust Harp Horror *Outer Entity Azathot *Performage Plushfire *Performapal Monkeyboard *Performapal Skullcrobat Joker *Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Salamangreat Miragestallio *Samsara Lotus *Substitoad *Summon Sorceress *Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom *Tellarknight Ptolemaeus *Tempest Magician *The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche *The Tyrant Neptune *Thunder Dragon Colossus *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Topologic Gumblar Dragon *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity *Yata-Garasu *Zoodiac Broadbull *Zoodiac Drident ; Spell Cards *Brilliant Fusion *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Chicken Game *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Harpie's Feather Duster *Heavy Storm *Kaiser Colosseum *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Painful Choice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force *Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage! *Snatch Steal *Soul Charge *Spellbook of Judgment *That Grass Looks Greener *The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Royal Oppression *Self-Destruct Button *Sixth Sense *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering *Vanity's Emptiness Limited ; Monster Cards *Altergeist Multifaker *Armageddon Knight *Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal *Black Dragon Collapserpent *Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss *Cyber-Stein *Daigusto Emeral *Danger! Nessie! *Dark Grepher *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter *Dinowrestler Pankratops *Evigishki Gustkraken *Evigishki Mind Augus *Exodia the Forbidden One *Gem-Knight Master Diamond *Genex Ally Birdman *Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss *Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer *Infernity Archfiend *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Morphing Jar *Nekroz of Unicore *Night Assailant *Phantom Skyblaster *PSY-Framelord Omega *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk *Salamangreat Gazelle *Servant of Endymion *Speedroid Terrortop *SPYRAL GEAR - Drone *SPYRAL Quik-Fix *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *True King Lithosagym, the Disaster *White Dragon Wyverburster *Zoodiac Ratpier ; Spell Cards *A Hero Lives *Card Destruction *Card of Demise *Chain Strike *Dragonic Diagram *Dimensional Fissure *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Draco Face-Off *Emergency Teleport *Final Countdown *Foolish Burial *Gateway of the Six *Gold Sarcophagus *Infernity Launcher *Into the Void *Magical Mid-Breaker Field *Monster Reborn *One Day of Peace *One for One *Pantheism of the Monarchs *Pot of Avarice *Raigeki *Reasoning *Reinforcement of the Army *Salamangreat Circle *Scapegoat *Sekka's Light *Set Rotation *Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones *Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor *Sky Striker Mecha Modules - Multirole *Slash Draw *SPYRAL Resort *Symbol of Heritage *Terraforming *Trickstar Light Stage *Upstart Goblin ; Trap Cards *Imperial Order *Macro Cosmos *Magical Explosion *Metaverse *Red Reboot *Skill Drain *True King's Return *Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards *Danger!? Jackalope? *Danger!? Tsuchinoko? *Deep Sea Diva *Necroface *Tour Guide From the Underworld ; Spell Cards *Mind Control Unlimited ; Monster Cards *Dark Armed Dragon *Lady Debug *Morphing Jar #2 *Performage Damage Juggler *Sky Striker Ace - Kagari *Tribe-Infecting Virus ; Spell Cards *Book of Moon *The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch ; Trap Cards *Solemn Warning *Soul Drain Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists